1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stand mixers and, more particularly, to a stand mixer with a rotating bowl.
2. Prior Art
Various types of stand mixers are known in the prior art. Examples of stand mixers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,219; U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,993.